1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a debris stripping device configured for attachment to a rake for stripping debris from the rake head. More particularly, the present invention is directed toward a rake stripper capable of being adjusted for use with rakes and rake heads of varying sizes.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Prior art rake attachments for stripping debris from a rake have been known for quite some time. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 695,139 to Benson (the Benson patent) was issued in 1902 and is directed to such a rake attachment. The Benson patent discloses the use of an ejector formed from a metallic wire loop that engages the front and back sides of the rake tines so that as the ejector is moved from a retracted position to an extended position, debris is removed from the tines.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,598 to Kutsi (the Kutsi patent) discloses a rake attachment for stripping debris from a rake. The attachment employs a plate fitted about the tines so that as it is moved from a retracted position to an extended position, the plate urges debris from the tines.
Such prior art devices, however, are constructed to be of a fixed size and do not provide a means for ready adjustment so that the same attachment may be used on rakes of varying sizes. There is a need for an adjustable rake stripping attachment having a relatively simple design for ease of use and construction. The present invention is directed toward such a device.